Michelle
A Swordmaster who partnered up with Rowe, and later abandoned him after their time in Photon Dungeon. She later re-joins up with him after he saves her, and together they form a party with Orugazi. She is fairly skilled and is shown to harbor some feelings towards Rowe. 'PERSONALITY' Michelle's expression doesn't change much. She is very mellow and has more common sense than her partner. In the beginning, she does not think much of Rowe but after re-joining his party eventually grows to fall in love with him. SYNOPSIS HISTORY Rowe and Michelle partied up in order to attempt the Sunken Dungeon. They were defeated by the Minotaur causing them to lose all their items and gold. Because they have no recovery items and and can't purchase any, they decide to wait until another party comes by to party up with them. Michelle told Rowe to simply ask them for help, but Rowe decided to pretend to be guides instead. TEAM TRIPLE THREAT ARC Arriving in Normal Town Rowe and Michelle partied up in order to attempt the Sunken Dungeon. They were defeated by the Minotaur causing them to lose all their items and gold. Because they have no recovery items and and can't purchase any, they decide to wait until another party comes by to party up with them. Michelle told Rowe to simply ask them for help, but Rowe decided to pretend to be guides. They encounter Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir and he tries to use his act, but is ignored. While Rowe objects to being ignored, Ah-Dohl immediately sees through Rowe's deception and agrees to let them join so long as they don't bother the team, dumbfounding Rowe and Michelle chastising him. When they encounter a Gargoyle, Rowe kills it as a means to prove he could be of help to the Triple Threat team, but was furiously reprimanded by Lotto for taking his experience. Ah-Dol reminds them that's what he meant by not to bother them. Rowe vows to someday kill them and Michelle beings rethinking about partnering with him. As they fight, Michelle notes that they are a Swordmaster (Lotto), Warrior (Boromir), and Mage (Ah-Dol) and are well divided. Rowe adds that it's a common party grouping since they can cover each other's weaknesses, but that they are not anything special. As they reach a split on the tunnels, the Minotaur that killed Rowe and Michelle approaches. It manages to land a blow on Ah-Dol and breaks Lotto's sword when he tries to attack. Rowe thinks they are defeated and resigns himself to attack the monster, despite their earlier objections but Boromir stops him. Rowe starts to argue but Boromir confidently confirms they are not defeated and casts Cure on an impatient and angry Ah-Dol allowing him to regain his strength and use Striking and continually punches the Minotaur in a blind fury. Michelle explains that Cure is an advanced healing spell and Rowe realizes Ah-Dol is a Monk, both amazed at how strong they are. Lotto then chuckles evilly and begins casting a doubled Fireball. Rowe is shocked that he is a Mage. Boromir notices Lotto is going crazy and tries to get Ah-Dol to stop him, but is angrily rebuffed. Before he can cast the spell, Lotto is once again frozen and disconnected from the net. Ah-Dol, still pummeling the Minotaur in bloodlust, asks Boromir if he said anything, though Boromir dismissively says nothing and for Ah-Dol to get back to what he was doing. After the fight, Ah-Dol, feeling refreshed, offers to help Rowe and Michelle find their stuff, with Boromir simply glaring at them but they turn him down, frightened of them. 'SKILLS AND ABILITIES' *'' '''SPECIAL EQUIPMENT' * ' '''RELATIONSHIPS PARTY MEMBERS Rowe At first, Michelle did not find Rowe at all reliable. She initially partied with him at the Sunken Dungeon, but they were wiped out by the Minotaur. After the events in the dungeon, she split ways with him. FRIENDS/ALLIES Lotto ' Ah-Dol Michelle made the biggest impression being considered scary after the fight with the Minotaur. Boromir ' ENEMIES TRIVIA * N/A GALLERY Category:Characters Category:Team Row Category:Swordmasters Category:Female Characters